How I Miss You, Gwen
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: When Gwen dies in a car accident how will Duncan deal with the pain? Songfic, Oneshot, Please Review.


**How I Miss You Gwen**

**A/N: Hey! Ok here's another songfic. Lol. Well hope you like it and review!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah I don't own The Total Drama Series or the song Lucy by Skillet.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

_**Hey Gwen, I remember your name**_

_**I left a dozen roses on your grave today**_

_**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away**_

_**I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say**_

Hi Gwen. So it's been a year since you passed away and I still remember your name. Well that's no shock since I did love you. Ha I even proposed, remember that babe. To bad you... died, when that drunk driver hit us.

_***Flashback***_

It was a dark snowy night. Gwen and I had parked the car on the side of the rode since it was too dangerous to drive. We were headed to her parent's house to tell them the great news. I had just asked her to marry me and we wanted to surprise them in person.

In the car we were having a good time laughing, and just enjoying ourselves waiting for the snow to settle down.

It was then I looked into her eyes

and said "Gwen I love you so much!"

She smiled and kissed me. To bad I didn't know it would be the last kiss I would ever get. As soon as she pulled away we could hear a truck horn being honked. We turned around and saw the huge truck heading toward us. It was only a few yards away and by the speed it was going we knew we wouldn't be able to get out of the car.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She hugged me as tight as she could as I did the same. "I love you." she said. Those were the last words I heard before we were hit.

A few hours later I woke up in a hospital with a bunch of machines hooked up to me. I looked around the room hoping to see Gwen. A frown spread across my face when I didn't see her and a nurse walked in. I looked at her and asked where she was. It went really silent. Finally she said the words I didn't want to hear "Sir, I'm sorry. You made it, she didn't."

_***End Of Flashback***_

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I'd give up all the world to see**_

_**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**_

Now that she's gone I just want to hold her in my arms again. I'd give up everything just to see that piece of heaven looking back at me.

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I've gotta live with the choices I made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Hey Gwen, I remembered your birthday**_

_**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name**_

_**I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance**_

_**But all I got are these roses to give**_

_**And they can't help me make amends**_

I also remembered your birthday babe. If you were here you know I would give you the best birthday of you life, but all I got are these roses to give you. And even these can't help me make amends.

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I'd give up all the world to see**_

_**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**_

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I've gotta live with the choices I made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_

_**I never wanted anything so bad**_

_**Here we are for a brand new start**_

_**Living the life that we could've had**_

Here we are in my mind. You're finally in my arms again and I never wanted anything so bad. We can finally start the life we wanted together.

_**Me and Gwen walking hand in hand**_

_**Me and Gwen never wanna end**_

_**Just another moment in your eyes**_

_**I'll see you in another life in Heaven**_

_**Where we never say goodbye**_

Gwen and I are walking hand in hand and we never want it to end. I'll see in my other life, in heaven. Where we never say goodbye.

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I'd give up all the world to see**_

_**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**_

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I've gotta live with the choices I made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_

_**Here we are for a brand new start**_

_**I got to live with the choices I've made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Me and Gwen walking hand in hand**_

_**Me and Gwen never wanna end**_

_**I've got to live with the choices I've made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

Now I have to live with that horrible choice of parking the car that day. And now I can't live with myself today.

_**Hey Gwen, I remember your name**_

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry the ending sucked. I couldn't think of anything to write. :P Anyway I'm wondering if you guys liked it or not so please review and tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
